Gossip Girl
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Chuck catches Nate and Blair together after the ball and these are thoughts as he watches them. This my first Gossip Girl story so I hope I did alright.


**Title: Game On**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Chuck/Blair**

**Summary: Chuck catches Nate and Blair together after the ball and these are thoughts as he watches them. This my first Gossip Girl story so I hope I did alright.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

I had never once envied Nathaniel Archibald for anything he had because I am Chuck Bass and I have everything I could ever want. I had money, popularity, and women of every make and model at my beck and call. What could Nathaniel ever possess which I would want that I would unable to get on my own? As stated before I'm Chuck Bass and I get what I want no matter what the costs may be. If that was so then why do I feel as if somewhere in my chest something is missing as I watch my best friend with Blair Waldorf?

Obviously I shouldn't feel anything because I'd had her first even if Nate did not know that, but it was still a victory and to me victory was everything. Blair had been a game I had won and that should be the end of the story. I had taken her virginity and tainted her pure air she loved to throw around. I did not need for other people to know since I could rub it in her face and use it as blackmail if I ever needed to do so. That is one of the only reasons I haven't sent a tip about the truth to Gossip Girl because if I did then I would no longer have Blair Waldorf in my right pocket and I really liked having her in my right pocket. She had become my newest plaything and I wasn't quite ready to let her go.

I headed up the stairs hoping to find Blair so that I could well must I go in to details when being vague is so much fun? I practically skipped up the stairs, but as soon as I turned the corner I froze. No, this could not be possible. I had _made sure _this was not a possibility. There is no way that Nathaniel and Blair were doing what she and I had been doing as of late. She couldn't possibly be serious about this. Nate had cheated on her with Serena and that should've made her realize he could never love her. He needed to let her go because they did not belong together. They may come from the same world and yet they were not the same. Blair and I we were the exact same. We simply different when it came to outside appearances, but inside we were both cold and ruthless and would do whatever it took to get the things we wanted. That is why she gave it up to me instead of Nate because she knew deep down that she and Nate were a fairytale that would never amount to anything. They had been doomed from the very start.

I could feel my hands clenching to fists at my side. I wanted to go in there and tear them apart. I wanted to rub the truth in to Nathaniel's face before giving him a visual play by play of what Blair and I had done numerous times since they broke up. As much as I wanted to do this though I knew I couldn't. It would be too easy and in the end I would lose my only true friend and any dirt I had that could keep Blair in my back pocket. I would have to be smart about this. I needed time to think and this is why I would leave. I had to get away to figure things out.

As I stomped down the stairs I couldn't help, but wonder why I was so upset. It wasn't as if I could ever possibly _love _Blair. She was a game and while she may be a fun one yet a game is a game. I never felt emotion for people especially for girls. All I wanted from a woman was one thing. I was not one for the talks and cuddling type of things they seemed to enjoy after. I never wanted that before and the last time I was with Blair I had actually toyed with the idea of holding her after. Something was wrong with me. She must be infecting with some secret woman charm. She must have planted those butterflies in my stomach and I would not let her get away with it.

Maybe I had been going about this whole thing wrong. Perhaps I needed to simply purge her of my system. The best way to do this would be by going back to my old ways. All I needed was to find a new girl to hold my interest. Of course I would still have use for Blair because she is a fun game, but that did not mean I had to stop all of my other games. I could still be Chuck Bass and torment Blair. It would be interesting at the very least. First I would take a little trip to Morocco. It would be relaxing for me while at the same time give Blair a panic attack when I wasn't around. She would be terrified thinking I had a new scheme going. The things her paranoid mind could come up with would be better than anything I could do. Maybe she would finally feel an ounce of what I had to feel whenever I thought of her and Nathaniel together.

I tapped on the glass of the window separating the back of the limo from the front. When it rolled down I directed my words toward the driver. "Take me to the airport. I have some business in Morocco I must attend to immediately."

I leaned back against the seat and smiled while pouring myself some scotch. If Blair Waldorf wanted to play war then it was on. She would soon learn that I was Chuck Bass for a reason and all the games we have played in the past are going to be nothing compared to the games I will soon be playing with her. I hope she enjoyed tonight with her fairytale love because if I had anything to say about it then it would be the last in a very long time.

THE END!

**AN: This is my first Gossip Girl fan fiction, but I am sure that it will not be the last. I just needed to get this out of my system because I could not focus on any of my other stories while I had Gossip Girl stuck in my head. My Aunt got me the first three seasons of Gossip Girl for Christmas and I am so addicted to it. If you could not tell I love Blair/Chuck and I am also a Blair/Dan and I may write about them as well in the future. I know this was not great, but I hope that it will be better in the future when I get to know the characters better. I do hope that you liked this though.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
